


Don't Make Bets

by xanthic_dreamer



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Mpreg prank??, Not sure how to tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthic_dreamer/pseuds/xanthic_dreamer
Summary: Connor and Evan + prompt 27.) "I'm pregnant."~~~~~Connor loses the wrong bet.





	Don't Make Bets

_Lesson #1: Never make a bet with Jared Kleinman. Especially when he seems too confident for his own good._

One would think that to be a no brainer. The cheeky bastard shouldn't be trusted on the best of days, but Connor couldn't help wanting to rub that stupid smile off his face. So, when the other gave him a little proposition, who was he to decline?

Unfortunately for him, it's not as easy as he thought it would be to hop the school fence and steal something off Mr. Robinson's desk. Now, not only did he have to serve a week's worth of detention, he also was completely at the will of whatever Jared had in mind. He considered just avoiding him to get out of it, but he knew it'd be pointless in the end.

So, here he finds himself sitting in the Kleinman living room, hoping to just get it over with, as Jared stood looking as cocky as ever. He leans back on the couch, crossing one leg over the other and folding his arms. They seemed to be locked in a bit of a staring contest before Connor broke it, looking of to the side and muttering, "Can we just get to it already?"

"Of course, of course." Jared replied in a bit of a sing song voice, turning around to grab something in a nearby box.

Connor quirked a brow and made a small effort to try and see into the box to no avail. He was only able to watch as Jared pulled out what looked like two straps connected to a flesh-colored silicon bump. To say the least, he really had no fucking clue where this was going to go from here.

Jared tossed the lump over to him with a grin. "Go put this on."

Connor examined the lump and stretched out it's straps before looking up, confused. "How the fuck am I supposed to wear this?"

"It goes over your arms with the lump on your belly. Haven't you ever seen a fake pregnant belly before?" Jared replied with a laugh, going to sit down next to him.

Connor took a moment to let his brain short-circuit before snapping, "Why the _hell_ do you have a fake pregnant belly?"

The other shrugged. "The theater club was getting rid of it and who was I to let such a gem go to waste?"

_Lesson #2: Don't bother questioning Jared Kleinman. It's not worth it._

"Now, hurry up and get it on." Jared continued. "We have to get to Evan's before three."

" _We have to get where?_ "

 

  
~~~~~

_"If it wasn't for the laws of this land, I would've slaughtered you."_

"Love you, too." Jared laughed. "Now, knock on the door and give him the..." He threw up some jazz hands. "Big news."

Connor rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself as he turned to knock on the door. Jared leaned against the wall on the side where the door would open, so he would be effectively hidden, but still close by. Connor for one hoped that the door slammed straight into his face. No such luck, though, as Evan unlocked the door and opened it just a reasonable amount.

"C-Connor? What are you doing here today?" He asked, raising a brow. His eyes flickered down for a moment. "... and uh, did you, um, gain-? Y-You know what never mind that's not my place to ask..."

Jared muffled a snort and Connor spared him a quick glare before turning back to Evan. "No, no. It is your place to ask." He paused, sucking in a deep breath before going on. "Because... _I'm pregnant._ "

Evan's eyes quickly widened. "Wh- _What?!_ " He squeaked, face flushing red. "That's-That's not- I've never even- I mean unless you-? No, no, you wouldn't do that... I mean- I don't, um, think you would? B-But this is insane!"

"Trust me. I _know_." Another glance to Jared, he was found sunk to the floor, crying in silent laughter.

"W-Well, I'll support you through this! Uh- Do I need to get a job? Do your parents know? Should my mom know? W-What are we doing about this?"

_Lesson #3: Despite all odds, Evan is still the best boyfriend in the world._

_Well, he already knew that._

While Connor thought among sentimental lines, Jared had busted, full on laughing and startling Evan. Rolling his eyes, Connor grabbed Evan's hand and pulled him out onto the porch to where he could see Jared's hiding spot.

"If the jigs finally up, can I take this damn thing off?" Connor asked, putting his free hand on his hip.

Jared could only manage to nod as Evan's gaze then whipped to Connor. "Wait- You're not-not actually pregnant?!"

Connor quirked a brow. "Evan... I can't physically get pregnant. You know that, right?"

Evan's face went red. "W-Well, yeah..."

The other shook his head and chuckled lightly. "Good. Now, let's go in so I can get out of this." With that, they walked inside and locked the door, leaving Jared to his laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, it's been so long since I've posted! I hope this was all right!   
> (Catch me on the tungle site @insanely-cool-Jared-Kleinman)


End file.
